ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaravant
How Zaravant joined the Tourney Zaravant is one of numerous Lords and Generals, along other such Lucian, Esfan and Tus to gather at the Fortress of Peshawar After Arslan pursue the Decree to destroy Lusitanian and take Pars back. He gains notoriety when he nearly fight with Jaswant, Arslan's bodyguard, but they both stopped by Kishward. Later, during a feast , he hapilly announces to the drunked soldiers present they will star the campaign the 10th May. Some days later, he nearly fight with Jaswant again after the latter refuse him acces to Narsus's quarter, having a behavior that disturb even his fellow Lords, Tus and Esfan, and his protest is only end when Narsus peaceful calm down the situation. When the Parsian army begin his march to the west, he is put in vanguard with his men along with Tus and Esfan's men. He develops a rivality with Esfan, that leads to the three lords launching an attack on Lusitanian fortifications near the Fortress of Chasum without informing the main army. This turn into a trap and the separation of the lords's forces from the main army. Several hours after that, the force, being encircled by the Lusitanian troops is saved after Gieve informed the main Parsian Army of their location inside the mountain. Zaravant apologizes for his action toward Arslan after the battle. Zaravant participates in the Battle of the Keep of Saint-Emmanuel, engaging the Lusitanians after Xandes led the lusitanian cavalry out of the castle. During the battle, he is nearly killed by a Lusitanian Cavalryman but is saved by Jaswant. The following day, he leads his men when they attacked the Keep's gate, who had been open by Alfreed who infiltrated the Keep with men via a hidden passage inside the surrounding moutains. The action unable permit the main parsian cavalry force head by Arslan to enter the castle and to seize it after a bloody battle. On the way to Pars, Zaravant spotted a group of girls playing dakyu with one Lady Hayakawa. How to unlock *Defeat Female Mokujin in Classic Mode with Isfan then finish Classic Mode. *Play 623 matches For both methods, you must fight Zaravant at Peshawar Castle. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 250 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Zaravant, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Zaravant, the son of the Lord Mundhir of Oxus!" He will be seen left of Hisoka, right of Heppokomaru, above Mrs. Otterton and below Kahchi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his spear rested on his shield. After the announcer calls his name Beats his spear on his shield then rams the shield as the camera zooms saying "Would you like to say that again?! You should watch your tongue!" Special Moves Shield Shot (Neutral) Zaravant slings his shield out then after flying a few feet, it falls, so he has to run to get the shield back. If the shield is deflected to him, Zaravant will be hit by the shield but still reacquire it. Oxis Defenestrate (Side) Zaravant lunges his shield into the enemy, then pierces his spear forward. Raging Stomper (Up) Zaravant jumps into the air swinging his spear, then comes down and slams his shield down causing shockwaves. Ox Killer (Down) Zaravant dashes towards enemies ramming them, swinging his shield and spear to the left, then spins his spear above him and sends a wave of energy forward. Oxis Charge (Hyper Smash) Zaravant charge sup, then runs at the opponent ramming his shield, then finishes by giving a powerful upward thrust with his spear, knocking his prey away. Oxis Rage Dance (Final Smash) Zaravant bashes his shield two times. If he hits, he follows by doing eighteen slashes with his spear, then slams his shield down and does a shoulder ram, then pushes both the shield and spear into the opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Zaravant creaks his head then thrusts his shield and says "I'm simply completing my duty as a knight." #Zaravant slams his spear down the kneels and says "How can we distinguish ourselves if we're relegated to the rear?!" #Zaravant spins his spear then swings his shield to the right, then does a lunging kick then sets his spear to the left and says "What a useless way to die." On-Screen Appearance Zaravant jumps off his horse and readies his spear and shield saying "There must be a mistake, he can't mean for us to act as reserves to Lord Daryun's company!" Trivia *Zaravant's rival is Ujiyasu Hojo's oldest daughter, Lady Hayakawa, while his second rival is the cute and very beautiful sister of Max, Emmy. *Zaravant shares his English voice actor with Liu Yunfei. *Zaravant shares his Japanese voice actor with Wen Yang. *Zaravant shares his French voice actor with Nyeve, Huntail, Masaomi Heike, Gajeel Redfox, Jarod and Radley. *Zaravant shares his German voice actor with Raticate, Ook, Gordon, Spectral Fiend and Kubard. *Zaravant shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hound Asterion and Neptuneman. *His father, Mundhir appears as an unlockable dossier. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters